1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clamp member for fixing piping and wiring, and more particularly, to an improved structure of the clamp member which facilitates firm securing of metal pipes, resin tubes, wire harnesses, etc. (hereinafter referred to as parts to be secured) of comparatively small diameter not exceeding about 30 mm that are to be laid down in cars, or in various machines, equipment, devices and the like as lines for feeding oil, gas, electricity, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional firmly securing structure is as shown in FIG. 5. That is, a clamp body 11 has a flat mounting wall section 13 formed with a mounting hole 12, and a curved wall section 14 defined by folding back of the remaining portion of the clamp body. In use, with a pipe P' laid inside the curved wall section 14, this curved wall section is caulked from outside to pinch or press the pipe, or the mutually contacting peripheral surfaces of the pipe and the curved wall section 14 are fixed together by hot brazing, for example.
According to such a conventional securing structure, however, in the casee of caulking, after a pipe is pinched from outside, slackening occurs due to spring back of the curved wall section 14, so that the pipe will deviate, shift or fall from the clamp body 11 during the transportation of a product to which the pipe is attached or in other handling processes; accordingly, the assembly work of parts to a substrate will be hindered in a flow-pattern assembly line or the like to result in a delay of work. Further, in the case of hot brazing, since it is unfeasible to secure a pipe having a coating film formed by plating with an anticorrosive material or the like, unavoidably, pipes must be subjected to a plating/coating process after secured through hot brazing; accordingly, handling of the pipe P' previously bent will be troublesome to result in a remarkable decrease in productivity and the like.